Various means and methods have existed in the prior art for supporting an electrical box or other like device within a studded wall. Such prior art means and methods include various clips for mounting a box or device contiguous with a stud, and threaded or unthreaded bars which are inserted through openings in the studs and clipped to the studs, the box or device then being clipped to the rod.
Although these prior art devices provided a means for supporting an electrical box or device in a studded wall, such prior art devices present various disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the clips for mounting a box contiguous with a stud significantly limit the number of locations to which an installer may install a box within a studded wall. Also, such clips usually prevent an installer from mounting a plurality of boxes in a horizontal row. Furthermore, such clips are usually only capable of providing a limited degree of support to the box mounted therewith. With respect to the bars, in order to provide a mounting of sufficient strength such bars have a large diameter or size and in turn they require that the studs have a fairly significant hole through which the bars can be inserted. Many times, for example, when utilizing wood studs, such holes are undesirable because they significantly weaken the wood studs.
While prior art bar hanger systems are adequate to meet certain code requirements of a secure mechanical connection if the box or other device has rigid electrical conduit connected to it, such systems may not be adequate if a flexible wiring or cable system is used. Using flexible wiring systems, such prior art systems suffer what is known as "wobble" and "push back". Also, such prior art hangers are somewhat difficult horizontally to align with other similar hangers in the same room, particularly if the hanger requires the stud web to be pierced.
The instant invention provides a box support which overcomes these and other disadvantages and drawbacks from which the prior art supports suffer.